


Showers

by shinodasmile



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Fluff and Smut, High School, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Shower Sex, Smut, Water Sex, pretty much all the good stuff, they play soccer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 16:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinodasmile/pseuds/shinodasmile
Summary: In which Mike remembers the first time he felt something different towards Chester.





	Showers

Mike remembered well the first time he had felt something different towards the other boy. They were both in high school at the time, they played in the soccer team together but had never really talked much to each other. Mike was a defender while the other boy was a striker, they both played very well and the coach adored them.

The first time Mike had thought about the other boy in a different way was when they had been in the locker room, just the two of them since the coach had started to ask them to stay a bit longer to train. They had headed to the showers and Mike had sighed in pleasure when he had felt the hot water hit his skin. The boy came in and they both showered side by side, the showers weren't separated so it was always awkward and they had a very strict rule, anyone had ever said it or written it, but it was a common sense rule to not look down when you are showering with other people.

It had never been a problem to Mike because he had never liked boys and had never wanted to look down, but right at that moment, it was all he wanted. The brown haired boy had his head thrown back and his eyes closed, he let the water fall down his perfectly drawn abs as he moaned softly felling the water wash away his sweat.

Mike had looked wide eyed to him as he let his eyes travel down the other boy's chest and bony hips, he wanted to looked even lower but was too afraid of what the boy would think so he quickly looked up and tried to focus on something other than the hot striker that was naked right next to him. That was the first.   
——  
A few weeks had passed since the first occasion and Mike, thankfully as he though, had never felt anything unusual anymore.

Until that day. A day that would change everything for him.

The same had happened, both of the boys were taking a shower after the training, just the two of them. Mike asked himself why the hell did that boy always shower next to him if there were at least twenty more showers to choose. Why did he always choose to be close to Mike?

Mike had gulped when the boy had touched his wet shoulder, making eye contact and as soon as their eyes locked, Mike was lost in a daze.

"Mike?" The other boy asked for the third time, waking Mike from his other world.

"Y-yes, Chester. Sorry..." He answered scratching his neck.

"I asked if you could pass me the soap." Chester chuckled softly and Mike nodded, grabbing the soap.

"Yeah, here." As he handed the soap to the blonde haired, he clumsily let it slip out of his hand and fall just in front of him. He swallowed thickly as Chester closed his eyes and let out a laugh.

"So... Yeah... who's gonna pick it up." Chester said awkwardly, chuckling nervously.

"I... I'm sorry, god this is so awkward." Mike said passing his hand across his blushing face.

"No... it's okay, I'll pick it up." Chester said.

Mike looked up as the striker got on his knees and successfully grabbed the slippery soap. When he was about to get up, he accidentally touched Mike's intimacy and both of the boys froze. Mike was now desperate because all of those weird feelings had come back all at once and he was feeling his body betray him. He could not possible get aroused right now, in front of Chester. It'd be so humiliating.

Chester on the other hand, smirked and got up, looking into the other boy's eyes. He grabbed Mike's face, who swallowed and tried to avert his gaze.

"I see your body is responding well." Chester said still smirking, his face closer to Mike's. He licked his lips and then let go of Mike's face. "Do you mind?" He said gripping his own erection with a fake innocent expression.

"W-what?" Mike breathed sharply.

"You know, if I jerk off here." Chester said casually and Mike almost screamed.

"Well... I..." Mike looked down and sighed, feeling humiliated. Tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Chester noticed the boy's hurt and smiled wryly, finally deciding to stop teasing him.

"Hey, I didn't mean to hurt you, please don't cry." Chester said seemingly worried but quickly smirked again. "I can make it up to you, we can have a little fun what do ya think?" He said stroking the other boy's cheek.

"Wha-" Mike was interrupted by the sound of his own scream as he had his hand dragged over to the other boy's erection, who, forcefully, was holding Mike's hand steadily over his member. Mike desperately tried to pull away which just caused Chester to smirk more and hold tighter.

"C'mon, don't be so boring." The striker said reaching his hand to touch Mike's erection, which was already growing.

He gasped when Chester started to move his hand slowly, causing him to be even more aroused. 

"I don't wanna do this alone, you know..." the other boy said motioning to his own member, also more aroused. "C'mon, just move your hand." He laughed softly.

Mike slowly moved his hand and the blonde moaned, a long, low moan. "Yes, that's it." He mumbled as he stroked Mike faster.

"W-why are you d-doing this." Mike said between moans, his face totally red.

"Because I want to." Chester simply said and continued to please the other boy. His skillful fingers working on his length, making the defender bit his lip, trying to stop himself from moaning out loud.

As Mike had started to go faster on Chester, the boy had moaned loudly and shamelessly, biting on his own arm, that was stretched on the wall, supporting his weight.

"G-god Mike, you have s-strong hands." He moaned as he began to tease the other boy by passing his thumb slowly over the head of his cock. Mike moaned loudly and finally felt his climax coming.

"Chester I-" He was interrupted by a hungry kiss from the other boy, as they both came together, painting the walls and their bodies with their own seeds. That was the second time.   
——  
Mike had avoided Chester for the past week, he hadn't talked to him and had told the coach that he couldn't stay longer that following week.

But of course he couldn't run forever and when he met with the boy in the showers again, he was surprised to see him already washing his hair peacefully.

Mike went to the shower next to him and started to wash himself.

"Do you hate me?" Chester said in a calm voice, looking down with his hands closed.

"N-no." Mike gulped gazing quickly at him.

"Then why?" The blonde said seemingly hurt, which broke Mike's heart. He had never seen the other boy in this condition and it was his fault.

"I... I don't know." He said sincerely closing his eyes.

"Would you do it again?"

"I... huh... yeah... I guess." The defender said shyly, blushing at his honesty.

"Do you want to?" Mike only nodded and at that, Chester smiled and shoved the other boy into the wall, kissing him roughly. Mike moaned into the kiss and Chester reached the defender's member, pumping it slowly. After a hot making out session, Chester backed away and licked his lips.

"Get on your knees." He ordered and Mike obeyed with no hesitation. "Open your mouth." Mike did as he was told and Chester shoved his cock carefully into the half Asian's mouth, moaning at the hot sensation. "Please do it." He asked holding Mike's hair.

Mike bobbed his head, swirling his tongue over the blonde's length, moaning. Chester soon started to thrust himself deeper into the other's mouth, throwing his head back as he caressed Mike's hair.

"It's okay." He said as Mike let go of him, licking his red, swollen lips. "Can I fuck you?" Chester asked into Mike's ear and licked his lobe.

The half Asian froze at that and his breath started to pick up as his face became red. Chester pressed him to the wall, their erections touching, causing a pleasant friction.

"You're a virgin, I see." Chester said kissing Mike's neck sucking and biting on the sensitive skin. Mike just remained silent, moaning quietly. "I'll make it good, I promise." The striker said and turned Mike around, kissing his nape and back, the water falling hard over them, making their skin red from the overly hot liquid.

Chester inserted one finger into Mike's entrance with no previous warning, making the other tense. "Hey, relax and it'll hurt less." Chester said slowly moving his finger in and out, soon adding two more and stretching the half Asian.

"Are you ready?" The blonde asked in a hot, hoarse voice, making Mike shudder and nod quickly. 

"P-please." The defender practically begged, craving for more contact. Chester smirked and obeyed the half Asian's wish.

He positioned himself and thrust in moaning loudly, Mike whimpered and felt tears brimming his eyes as Chester softly stroked his erection, kissing his back.

Soon the blonde started to go faster and deeper, Mike whimpered and moaned at the intensity of the thrusts. Chester moaned to Mike about how good he felt, how tight he was and it just made Mike be more embarrassed of what was happening. Chester still had a strong grip on Mike's cock and he started to stroke faster, to keep the rhythm with his thrusts, Mike felt his orgasm getting closer as the blonde started to hit his prostate repeatedly.

"C-Chaz!" Mike screamed as he released his seed over the wall and trembled. He would've fallen if Chester hadn't hold him. The striker gave two more thrusts and released inside of the other boy, soon supporting himself on the wall, both panting.

"Wow..." Chester said breathily. "I think I like you, Mike." He said looking over at the half Asian, who was blushing.

"I... I think I've liked you for a long time now." He scratched his neck and chuckled nervously. Chester smiled and kissed him, the water was still running but the boys didn't care at all.

"We should clean this up, ya know." Chester laughed pressing his forehead against the other boy's.

"Yeah..." Mike chuckled.

That was the third time and the start of something new.


End file.
